jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
Veggie Tales Live in Concert - The Wedding Day! (Veggie Tales stage show)
The Wedding Day! was the tenth VeggieTales Live! show. It was produced in 2017 tour year as well. Plot VeggieTales Live! The Wedding Day! is a must-see, fun filled celebration for families and VeggieTales fans of all ages. Join the VeggieTales crew in a musical review that celebrates that with help and faith, even Wedding Day! This all new production features live performances of Veggie silly song favorites like The Hairbrush Song and I Love My Lips as well as songs that inspire like Where Have All the Staplers Gone?. Children will be thrilled to see their favorite Veggie friends live on stage performing in a rollicking musical review of VeggieTales greatest hits. This high-energy show is sure to delight children and families of all ages. Songs Act 1 #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) #God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) #The Rumor Weed Song (from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty) #Temptation (from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) Trailer Act 1 * Captain UnderPants The First Epic Movie Trailer 1 * Boss Baby Trailer * Cars 3 Trailer Act 2 #I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Freeze, Freeze, Freeze (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) #Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) #Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) #Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #Big Things Too (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness) #Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) #Goodnight Junior (from It's a Meaningful Life) #Monkey Song (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) #The SUV Song (from A Snoodle's Tale) #My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) #His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #Don't Let The Sun Go Down (from Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry) #The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) #More Beautiful (from Sweetpea Beauty) #VeggieTales Theme Song (Reprise) Trailer End Act 2 *Early Man Official Teaser Trailer! *Coco Trailer Characters Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Mr. Lunt *Junior Asparagus *Pa Grape *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry *Laura Carrot *Mom Asparagus *Dad Asparagus Gallery Photo03.jpg Photo09.jpg 317794964 24882617c4 o.jpg 15.jpg 97914f 84df1c907c5241139b2d0fe474e105cd.jpg srz 1280 959 85 22 0.50 1.20 0.00 jpg srz.jpg VeggieTales2.jpg IMG 2492.jpg DSC00286.jpg IMG 1341.JPG 6963017339 66d7fdcb8e o.jpg 196098 429380400418191 1800657228 n.jpg LipsBig.gif 8.jpg 2961701774 9f03d42257 z2017.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0607-XL.jpg 9 full.jpg 3189459878 49df929a55 z2017.jpg 3525261973 8e939be898 o.jpg 225846 474563012565941 2098569357 n.jpg 423323 2842980515606 1575044508 n2017.jpg IMG 0170.JPG Trivia *Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus and Dad Asparagus's costume in the original 2017 tour was operated by Kristin Towers-Rowles. She ultimately ended up pushing a disc in her back due to wearing the 50 lbs costume so much that she never appeared onstage again until 7 years later. *Bob the Tomato replaced Khalil, Bad Apple and Jimmy Gourd in Bellybutton, Temptation and Pizza Angel *Archibald Asparagus replaced Frankencelery and Dr. Flurry in God is Bigger and Freeze, Freeze, Freeze *Junior Asparagus replaced Scallion #1 Oh Santa *Petunia Rhubarb replaced Miss Achmetha in The SUV Song and My Baby Elf *Mr. Lunt replaced The Peach in Oh Santa *Jimmy Gourd replaced Larry the Cucumber in God is Bigger *Pa Grape replaced Mr. Nezzer in Sippy Cup and Larry's High Silk Hat Category:Jariel Live Shows Category:Jariel Theatrical shows Category:VeggieTales Stage Shows Category:VeggieTales Stage Show Soundtracks Category:2017